


Just one of the boys

by Secretfurrydragon



Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: Alex has a secret, Bullying, Death of Characters, Disguise, F/M, Hiding, M/M, Name Calling, Violence, coarse language, gunshots wounds, mention of being gay, new kid, safe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretfurrydragon/pseuds/Secretfurrydragon
Summary: Alex is the new kid at school he is your average kid. Hates sports and loves studying but he is hiding one big secret. He has to keep his secret as long as he can his life may depend on it. Will that find out his secret and will his life be in danger if they do?





	1. Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> Alex is your average kid with one big secret.....
> 
>  
> 
> Ok I had an idea for this for awhile I thought I would write it down and see how it goes. 
> 
> All warnings will be added to each chapter after this one. There is some bullying and name calling. 
> 
> The Readers story next chapter. 
> 
> Unbetaed all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Comments are always welcome and appreciated. Please tell me your thoughts of what his secret might be?

Alex POV

I started a new school today yep I hated school as it's the most boring thing a teenage can do with there life plus I was always picked on being so small for boy. But I had to attend otherwise my parents will get in trouble and I wouldn't graduate. I looked around as I enter the main building. I was trying to find the office to get my class schedule for the week but the school was huge. I was also carrying an armful of books which were heavy and cumbersome. I was walking past the lockers when suddenly I was on the ground, books scattered everywhere. 

I heard laughing as it echoes down the hall. I saw someone picking up my books as I straighten my glasses. 

He hands them to me as I thank him. 

“Hey dude sorry about that. You new here right?”

I nodded my head and said, “I'm looking for the office can you help me?” in high pitched squeak. 

“Sure,” he laughed and said, “I see your voice hasn't cracked yet?”

“What,” as I look at him. 

“Your voice?” 

“Um yes I guess so.”

“My names Dean, Dean Winchester.”

“Oh, yeah right hello Dean and thank you for your help.”

“That's ok really. What's your name?”

“Oh yeah Alex.”

“Hi Alex,” I said. 

I was looking at Dean he was about the same age maybe a year older than me. He had amazing green eyes as I stared into them.  
He cleared his throat, “Dude you alright?”

“Yes, yes I am sorry for staring.”

“It's ok, so do you play football?”

“I'm um, not the sporty type.”

“Right, bookworm nerd,” as he points to the books. But means it in a affection way. 

“I am not good at sports I'm to small and I bruise easily.”

He laughed and said, “It's ok I'm not into books maybe we can help each other. I could help your with sport and you can help with English  
and Maths?”

“I'm not sure I want to do sports Dean,” as I flinched at the idea. 

“Hey, I won't let anyone hurt you.” 

“Ok as long as it's only you and me.”

“Deal,” as he shook my hand. Dean noticed they were soft and smooth. I noticed his were calluses and rough. I held his hand for a moment to long. I pulled away embarrassed as I whispered, “I'm sorry.”

He shrugged it off and said, “Come on let's get your class schedule.”

We walked in silence as he opened the office door. He looked at the secretary and said, “Mrs Franklin this is Alex his a new student,” as he battered his eyelashes at her. 

She looked me up and down as she sighs and looks for my class schedule. “Right Alexander Patterson he's you go. Your the only new student we have today. Dean can you show this young man around please.”

“Sure Mrs Franklin what's his first class?”

“He has um let me see. English in Room 231 with Mrs McLeod,” he brushes his hand against hers as she looks down all shy.

“Cool he's in the same class as me.”

“Good, good now off to class before you get a tardy note Dean,” she said with a smile. 

Dean threw her a brilliant smile as she blushes. I watched in fascination as Dean has her wrapped around his little finger. He said, “Goodbye.”

I said, “Thank you Mrs Franklin.”

Then she waved us off as we headed out of the office. I turned and saw her watching Dean and was looking at his bottom. 

“Do women always look at you like your their lunch Dean.”

He laughed and said, “It helps to flirt with them they tend to let you do what you want then.”

“Really what about Mrs Macleod, is she one of them?”

“Why.”

“Um, we are late for her lesson.” 

Dean looks at the clock as he opens the door. 

“Mr Winchester that will be….” she stops when she notices me standing behind Dean.

“Sorry Mrs Macleod but I was helping Alex his a new student,” again with the eyelash battering and a breathtaking smile. 

She giggles and said in a thick Scottish accent, “Go on with you Mr Winchester go take a seat.” Dean walks away to his seat when she turns to me, “Well,” as I pass her my note from the office. 

“Mr Patterson, I'm Mrs Macleod and I don't like my students to be late. I will let you off this time being your first day. Go sit over there next to Dean.”

“Thank you Madam,” as I walk away I heard whispering as the girls were giggling and the boys were checking out the competition. 

I sighed as I was thinking same old deal. I sat down and Mrs Macleod told the class to be quiet and turn to the front. “Right turn you books to Chapter 3.”

 

The class when by fast as Dean whispered to me the whole lesson. She set us some homework and I was paired with Dean since he was  
helping me. 

Dean also shouted, “Yes,” when we were paired together. I heard a lot of the girls groan and I knew Dean was popular with them. 

It didn't matter I was going to keep my head down and finish school. Dean told me to wait for him while he went to the restroom. I had put my books in my locker Dean helped me to find it and funny its right next to his. I was waiting when a girl walked up to me and said, “Your cute. I'm Anna and your Alex right,” she was cute. 

“Yes, I'm um, new here.”

“I know I was in English with the witch Mrs Macleod.”

“She a witch,” as I looked surprised. 

Anna laughed and said, “Not a actually witch but I wouldn't be surprised if she was. No one can look that good at her age.”

Oh right I thought for a minute she was,” Dean came back and said, “Hey Anna, what do you want?” in a gruff voice. His body language had changed also he was standing between Anna and me and his voice was deeper. 

“Now Dean that's no way to treat a girl who's welcoming the new boy.”

“You mean welcoming another conquest hey Anna.”

She huffs as she walks away and Dean said, “be careful of that one and the group she hangs with.”

“I'm not interested in any girls.”

“What, you gay, hey you can tell me I don't care if you are.”

“No, not gay just want to finish high school and get out here. Girls weren't part of my plan.”

“Oh ok,” as he looks at me surprised since when was a boy not interested in girls but he let it be for now. We better get to the next class.”

I looked at my schedule and let out a loud groan as I had gym. I hate sports and Dean saw the look and heard the groan and said, “hey we could tell the coach your sick.”

“I guess I can't avoid it Dean. His going to make me do it.”

“Yes he will not unless your dying. Your not dying are you?”

“I wish I was. I'm too clumsy for sport I have two left feet.”

“I have sport too so I will try and keep you covered we need to go change did you bring you gear?”

“No, I didn't think I would be doing sport today?”

“It's ok I have a spare set you could borrow they might be a bit big.”

“That's great,” as I sighed Dean was a lot bigger than me and I knew his clothes will not fit. Plus I have to find away to change without them seeing me. “Dean is there change/ shower stalls in the boys locker room?” Dean looked shocked as no one has ever asked that before. 

“Um, I'm shy I've never changed in front of anyone before. Is that weird?”

“Nah it's normal once you get used of us, it will be fine. Yes there is change/shower rooms with doors that lock too.”

I let out the breath I was holding and Dean noticed my apprehension about getting changed. He just thought new school and people he's nervous.”

Dean also noticed how small I was and he thought the word petite and fragile, he actually might break if anyone hit him. I have to protect him from being harm. He wasn't very musclar and wasn't very tall but he definitely looked like a boy as Dean was checking out my ass. Dean shook his head as he has never looked at another boy before as he was strictly into tit. It was unnerving and he felt disgusted at himself for doing it. 

“Great,” as they entered the locker room. The boys all looked as Dean showed me where the change rooms was. 

Then one of the boys called out, "to good to change with us wuss.”

Dean said, “shut up Lucy he's shy,” as he gets his spare gym clothes for me. 

“Don't call me Lucy my names Lucifer.”

“Alright Lucy laid off him and I will stop calling you Lucy even though you like it.”

“Do not Winchester you're the pretty boy here. Is he your new boyfriend?” with a sneer. 

“Better a pretty boy than a dickwad you fucker. He might be so lay off him?" with a smirk. Dean didn't care what Lucifer said about him as he always gets him back. Plus everyone knew Dean was into girls. 

“I will get you for that Winchester!” 

“I'm scared Lucy.”

I come out and look around as Dean's clothes are way to big on me as he hands me a belt he ties it around my waist.  
I touch his hand and it felt warm as he looks up at me. I turn hiding a blush when Lucifer said, “look Winchester has a boyfriend.”

“At least someone likes me Lucy.”

“Right that's it,” and Lucifer takes a swing at him and Dean side steps when the coach walks in. 

“What's going on here Dean, Lucifer?”

“Nothing Coach.”

“Out on the track last one out gets 2 laps.”

“Coach this is Alex,” as he was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Your a bit small to be here you sure your not in freshman?”

“Hi I'm Alex, no coach I'm a junior.” He looked at me with some apprehension. 

“Ok, Dean take the new kid with you and make sure he doesn't break a bone on the way out.”

“Yes Coach,” as Dean grins. 

We run out with the others when Lucifer sticks his leg out and I trip over it. Coach saw and said, “what happened?”

“Nothing Coach I'm a bit clumsy,” as Dean gave Lucifer the death stare. Lucifer make a kissy face with his mouth.

Dean was going to get even with Lucifer and he knew it. 

“Right class we are going to play a game of soccer Dean you have first choice.”

Dean looked at me and said, “Coach can I take Alex.”

I looked surprised but the coached agreed. 

“Right Fergus your pick.”

“Lucifer,” he said. 

Dean and Fergus both chose their teams. Dean had Castiel, Benny, Ash, Garth, and me. Fergus had Lucifer, Death (I found out later that's what everyone calls him as he dresses in gothic and smoke one to many drugs), Christian, Cole, and himself. 

Coach said, “Dean's team go shirtless.”

I looked at Dean in total panic when he noticed and said, “Coach can we keep our shirts on Alex the new kid is uncomfortable.”

“What is he a baby Dean.”

“Coach please look at him.”

He looked and seen that I was pulling on my clothes trying to keep them down.

“Ok Dean just this once next time.”

“Thanks Coach.”

He walked up to me and tapped me on the back. He whispered, “don't worry.”

“Fergus your group shirtless today.”

Lucifer and Fergus both looked at me and sneered at me. I knew this was going to end badly for me. We started the game and a few seconds in I was taken down and I landed heavily as Lucifer lands on top of me winding me as I cried out. Dean was there next to me in a second making sure I was alright. He knew Lucifer had done it on purpose. Coach come running over as Dean was looking at me I was very pale and breathless as I wince when I moved. 

“Dean and Cas help Alex to the nurses office.”

“Yes Coach.”

They helped me up as they both noticed I was light. They had their arms wrapped around my waist as they lead me to the nurses office. We entered as Dean helped on onto the bed as the nurse walks in. She asks, “what happened young man?”

“I was winded during a soccer game I'm fine really.” 

“Did you get dizzy or feel sick?”

“No, nothing.” 

She looked at Dean and Castiel and told them to do back to class. 

Dean said, “I will come check on you later man.”

I shook my head as the nurse told me to lie down for awhile so she can keep eye on me. I should tell her my side is sore and probably bruised where Lucifer hit me but I didn't want to remove my clothes they can't find out my secret.


	2. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader has had unusual life she has always been in protective custody with her parents. For what reason she was never told? She only had one friends and his name is Toothless her Labrador dog her best friend. Until one fateful night all hell breaks loose and her life chances forever. Will she live or will she die only time will time. She is the only witness to a crime and they come for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Reader’s life changes forever. Will she live or die.
> 
> Warnings: violence, death of characters and friends, coarse language, gunshot wounds, witness protection, change of name multiple times. 
> 
> This chapter is the Reader's and Bobby’s POV.
> 
> Unbetaed all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated and encouraged. Thank you for reading my story.

**_ Reader's POV _ **

I looked around at my life it's always been like this as I see my parents who love me but we're really there. I also see my five year old Labrador named Toothless as he is black like Toothless and I loved that movie when I first saw it at home because it was too dangerous for me to go to the movies to see it. So my father set up a theatre in the house for me. Toothless was five when I got him. I’ve never had any friends all I knew was the life I have now. You see there are armed men with me all the time.

When I was little asked questions and always got the same answer. “Nothing for you to worry about go play with Toothless.”

He was a distraction for me and my only friend. They got him so I wouldn't see what's going on around me. We had trained him to protect me and stay with me at all costs. So he was my constant companion when I moved around the estate he was by my side. He showed me love when my parents were to busy with other things. I took some food and we headed to the tree house we built. Yeah it wasn’t that great but it was workable as a tree house. I kept all my secrets there that I didn’t want my parents to see. I had attached a harness for Toothless so I could pull him up. No one other than Toothless goes up there with me. It was a secret spot not even Mr Singer knew where we went when I didn't want to be found. Deep down I think he knew where we were but never told Father. As I heard him close by when we were in the tree house. 

I tell you what we got into some mischief and we had fun. It was drummed into me as a young child I was never allow to called the security by their names so the guy on me was called Mr Singer. Anyway he saw us coming and knew we had something planned. He was good to us though and never got us into trouble which we were in a lot. He also let me when we were on our own call him Bobby.

I asked him one day I was maybe 12, "what's going on?" with a serious pout to go with it.

He laughed and said, "That's all you got kiddo?"

"Please Bobby!"

"Its not my place to tell you but it's for your protection."

I rolled my eyes and said, "that's what Mum said too. I'm old enough to know Bobby."

"Yes you might be but it's ………..," and put my hand up and said, "its not your place alright I get it."

"Come on kiddo let's give Toothless some exercise." As we walk out I call Toothless he comes and stands next to me.

My Mum Megan people just called her Meg most of the time. She is the most beautiful woman but I might be bias as she is my Mum. She has long flowing hair and soft gentle eyes. She was gentle with me whenever I made father mad as she was the one who told him to be gentle. I had a few smacks on the bottom over the years and rightly so I deserved them. Mum also home schooled me as I nagged why I couldn't go to a public school. Mum always answered ask your father. She knew I couldn't as he would wouldn't tell me and I see the sadness in his eyes when I did ask that one time. So I stopped asking them and accepted my life. I can't complain I can go anywhere on the estate and do what I want without getting into trouble. But that was a given with a precocious kid like me. I also got bored easily and needed things to fill my mind with so I watched the guards and gave them all names. Mr Singer was grumpy as he looked grumpy. Then there was Mr Peterson he was young and always happy. Then guards that guarded Mum and Dad were called Mr Serious 1 and 2 as they always had a serious look on their faces like they had to poo all the time.

There were a few others by the gates but I didn't see them often so I never gave them names. All up there were about 6-8 guards at any given time.

My Father he was tough as nails with everyone around him except Mum. He was tough on me and I hated him for it but Mum explained he had to keep us safe. He made sure we were always safe from what or who I did not know but he was always vilgante with security and who worked for him. Mr Singer was his right hand man so to speak and in charge of my security, correction my life. If anything happens to me my father would put a bullet in him. They don't know I overheard them one day when I was small hiding in Father's office. Some of it didn't make sense but when I heard my name and Mum's name mention I listened closely. So I heard that we had to be protected or it's your lives you understand Father said.

Mr Singer replied, Yes sir, Kyle. I swear on my life I will protect your daughter and wife.

So here we are now I'm close to fifteen and Toothless is ten but had a lot of life left in him. We were playing in the front yard. Father was entertaining some people and I was told to stay in my room. Not under any circumstances was I to come out. So Toothless and I were playing a game and I grumbled about not being allow out of my room. Mr Singer is nearby but not close enough to smother me but in ear shot as he half laughed at my comment. He knew what was going...he always did. I hated been put in locked down when Father entertained people. I feel like I was in prison and Mr Singer was my jailer. I tried to get out once and Father smacked me severely I couldn't sit for a week after that one. I also learnt my lesson and never tried it again.

Mum and Father were dressed up they looked beautiful in their nice clothes. I could hear the music playing and I could see them dancing from my bedroom window.

"One day Toothless I will have a man and dance like that."

Mr Singer was watching us and come over and took my arm and danced me around my room.

I was laughing, "Mr Singer am I dancing."

“Yes, Miss YN you are.”

He normally he calls me whirlwind as I'm like always in a hurry. But here we are dancing slowly as we are both laughing when we heard a gunshot go off and a lot of shouting and more gunshots. Bobby grabs me and drags me to the nearest shelter which happens to be under the bed and told me in a serious but gruff voice stay here you hear. I nodded as he turns towards Toothless make sure she stays here I will be right back.

**_ Bobby’s POV _ **

He has his gun out and quitely moves towards the house the gunshots are more frequent now and I heard screaming. He moves inside and makes his way to the ballroom. He looks through the secret compartment my Father had put in so whoever was outside was safe. He looks through everyone had been shot the only ones left standing are Kyle and Megan. 

Megan had a gun pointed at her head as the gunman yelled, “where is it Kyle? Tell me or she's dead.”

Dad took a look at the hole and knew Bobby was there he gave him a look Bobby knew to well. Damn Bobby thought I’m one numbered I need to keep Y/N safe. He knew he couldn’t save them as he watched in silence what was happening. He never saw the gunman’s face so he couldn’t identify him.

He said, “I don't know where it is. The FBI has it.”

“Where?”

“How should I know it's the fucking FBI,” he shouted. 

**_ Reader’s POV _ **

I got curious and climbed out my window to look in the ballroom window I couldn't see much but my parents and a man holding a gun to my Mum’s head. Toothless was pulling on my clothes to move me but I told him to sit. I watched as the gunman yelled at my father then a shot rang out and my Mum was lying in a pool of blood lifeless. Then he turned the gun and shot my Father he must of heard me scream as I didn't even realise I had made a sound. He comes to the window when Toothless literally pulled me to the ground behind a bush.

“Find the girl and kill her too. We need to find it?” I was looking up at him as I got a good view of who it was.

Toothless sat with me as the tears silently fell down my face. He started to pull on my clothes and dragged me away from under the window. I sobbed as I moved with him.

“Toothless,” I said, “he killed my parents what am I going to do now?”

Then there was a sound nearby as I hid behind a tree. They were searching for me as a car comes screaming down the road and stopped a short distance from me and Toothless. Toothless nudges me and we run. It all happens in slow motion as I run with Toothless beside me. I heard the gun go off as the bullets are flying pass me and Toothless. I felt a sting but kept running as the adrenaline was still making me move. I look next to me and Toothless isn't there. I turn around and see him lying on the ground as I scream, “no Toothless.” But I knew I had to keep going as Toothless is trying to crawl to me as the gunman shoots him in the head.  
I finally reach the car and turn to see Toothless dead and the shots coming at me.

Bobby said, “get in you idijt.” I climb in as the pain finally hits I look down and see blood I pass out into unconsciousness and there was a lot of blood.

When I woke I’m in a hospital somewhere not sure where as the pain hits me and I call out for my Mum. Bobby is sitting next to me as he said, “your awake whirlwind it’s about time.”

”Bobby,” I said in a hoarse voice. “where’s Mum and Dad.”

”Rest we will talk when your stronger your safe now.”

My eyes closed as the nurse gave me a sedative to help me sleep. I must have slept for awhile as Bobby was still there in his ruffle clothes and he looked exhausted. 

“Drink,” I whispered as Bobby grabbed the cup of water for me. I took a sip as he said, “not to much you’ll be sick again.”

I lied back as I look at him and said, “Bobby what happened?”

”Hey we can talk about this later.”

”Please Bobby where are my parents and Toothless?”

”You don’t remember?”

”What Bobby?”

”There were gunshots,” as I rub my side and flashes of memories came back. “Your parents and Toothless were killed by unknown assilants. You were the only one who got out alive Y/N.”

I already knew what he was going to say as the tears were flowing down my face as he comes over to comfort me. “What happens now Bobby. I saw the gunman and I think he knows I saw him.”

”What you saw who killed your parents?”

”Yes he wanted something from father but father said the FBI had it. Do you know what it was Bobby?”

”No I don’t but your father had a lot of secrets even I didn’t know about. We have to keep you safe somewhere off the grid.”

”Bobby can I be a normal teenager now and not be locked away like on the estate.”

”See what I can do whirlwind,” with a wink. The tears were still falling silently as I wiped them away. I knew tears had there place and this was the only time I was going to grieve my parents Bobby needed me to toughen up and be strong. So that’s what I’m going to do my father taught me that at least.

Bobby worked on a cover so I would be protected which meant he was now solely responsible for me. He did trust one other person his best friend Ellen and they became my parents. He didn’t tell anyone my real name or who I was. I was his daughter and he pretended to be my father. 

The cover worked for a few months when we would be found. Bobby taught me how to defend myself like fighting and how to shoot a gun incase I needed to protect myself. On my sixteen birthday we were found again and Bobby was seriously wounded I didn’t think he was going to make it but Ellen got the bullet out and he was going to be alright. I was driving now too which was good as Bobby could rest. We ened up in a little town in the middle of nowhere. As I would say ass fuck from nowhere I don’t even think it’s on the map. This time I decided to the disguise and hopefully it will work. Ellen helped me with getting it ready and falsified my school manuscripts. 

Bobby was good at hiding so we all hid in plan sight where no one would think to find me, Bobby or Ellen. 

I satrted a new school today and it was huge. I hope I blend in with the rest of the kids and no one notices me. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter next chapter will be up soon. 
> 
> Thank you for your comments and kudos much appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your wonderful comments and kudos. I will post again soon. 
> 
> As I have a few others I wish to work on as well.


End file.
